The Process
by AnotherBrokenBottle
Summary: Alex Carter and Chloe Ackerman must decide whether to complete the most important task of their lives and follow in the footsteps of their families or break away from their dark pasts and suffer grave consequences. Co-written with dreamgazer220
1. Chapter 1: The Task

Chapter I: The Task

The small, lit candles atop a giant chandelier suddenly became brighter as Lucius Malfoy waved his wand. Beneath the light, four wealthy, pure-blood families sat eating dinner together at a long dining table: the Malfoys, the Higgs', the Ackermans and the Carters.

Chloe Ackerman, sitting on the right side of the table between her mother and father, pushed the food around on her plate. She hadn't much of an appetite; after all, such an occasion was rare and always business-related. The problem was that she knew these people had gathered together today because she and her best friend, Alexandra Carter, were becoming of age in a few months, and that special date was marked in their families by some sort of commencement ceremony. She looked up from her plate and glanced nervously across the table at Alexandra.

Alexandra Carter was sitting across from her best friend, Chloe Ackerman, and was sitting next to her older brother by a year, Lucas Carter. Though she had a vague idea that this dinner was because of the fact that she and Chloe would be turning sixteen in February, she wasn't entirely sure why it was necessary to do so this early. Her father, Evan Carter, was seated at the head of the table, as the three other families came to visit her mansion. She tried to avoid looking at her father as much as possible, and shrugged nonchalantly when Chloe glanced over at her. She wanted nothing more than this dinner to be over.

After a few more painfully silent minutes, everyone seemed to have finished eating. Three very timid-looking house-elves came scurrying into the dining room, clearing everyone of their plates and silverware.

"I trust you all enjoyed our meal," said Mr. Carter firmly after clearing his throat, glancing around the dinner table.

"It is always a pleasure to partake in the company of a family as fine as yours," answered Lucius Malfoy, whom sat at the other end of the long table, his wife and son on either side of him. "My only regret," he continued, as the house-elves came running back into the room and placing cups of coffee and small slices of cake in front of them, "is that dear Michelle is no longer with us."

Alex tensed slightly at the mention of her mother, and wished her food was still around so that she could flick it somewhere in the general direction of Lucius Malfoy. She smirked at the thought.

Edward Ackerman, who was sitting on the left hand side of his daughter, nodded in agreement. "Yes," he agreed, glancing around the table. "Her passing is a definite disadvantage on our side. However, now is not the time to mourn - now is the time to deal with the matter on our hands. Evan?" He glanced over at Mr. Carter.

"Yes, I thank you for your thoughts," Mr. Carter replied, nodding in the direction of Lucius, then Edward. Chloe couldn't help but notice the look on his face had changed rather significantly, becoming darker and even more serious than when he had begun to address them all. "As some of you know, I have asked you all here tonight because the people in this room are some of the only people I can trust. I would like to discuss our daughters' futures with all of you.

"In early February of this coming year, both Alexandra Michelle and Chloe Eleanor will turn sixteen, becoming of age. When I became of age, I went through a process similar to that which you girls will go through, just as Lucius, Edward and Gregory did," he continued, glancing at Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Carter and Mr. Higgs as he mentioned their names.

"As Evan pointed out, this process which we have all been through, everyone sitting at this table has gone through, except for Draco, Terrence, Alexandra and Chloe. We would like you, Alexandra and Chloe, to take this seriously - this is probably one of the most important processes of your lives. We like to consider it a challenge," explained Edward.

"You two are both intelligent young women, fully capable of making decisions. As such, you are gaining responsibility with age. I haven't the need to explain where our loyalties lie, nor define our position against the Order of the Phoenix. I believe we've all made this abundantly clear."

Chloe shifted uneasily in her seat. She wasn't sure what their fathers were leading up to, but it didn't sound like anything easy. She glanced at Alexandra again, trying to communicate with her through her eyes before noticing Alexandra's brother, Lucas. Still sitting beside his sister, Lucas looked unusually grave, which only unsettled Chloe further.

"This task we are about to assign you is, as Edward has mentioned, one of the most important events of your lives," said Mr. Carter. "Its purpose is to ensure that your loyalty lies with our families and our side of the war."

Lucuis was getting frustrated. "Enough with the cryptics, Evan," he said angrily. He sighed. "The reason we have gathered you all here, this evening before school, is because we have given you the deadly test that we have all had to face. We are telling you this now, as you are young women, and will have a harder time accepting what I am about to say."

Alexandra glanced over at her brother, Lucas, who's facial expression only seemed to have tightened in the candle light.

"Your task is to kill the Muggle-born we have assigned to you. If you accept this task and complete it, you will be welcomed into our society. If you fail, however..." He glanced over at Evan and Edward.

"If you fail, then there will be very grave consequences. Beyond anything you can imagine," Edward finished.

Chloe's heart fell. It took her a few seconds before she could fully understand that she and Alex would have to kill someone. Fighting back tears, she glanced back and forth from her father to Lucas for further explanation.

"Now that this has been settled, shall we retire to the living room for some coffee?"

Alex just sat in her seat, although there was movement from all around her. It seemed as though she and Chloe were the only ones remaining seated -- she wasn't sure if she could handle this news that Lucius Malfoy had delievered. _Maybe it's a joke. Maybe it's just a sick joke or something_...

"I understand it may be a bit much to think about all at once, but we all went through it, Alexandra," stated Evan. "We understand that it may be a bit more emotionally tolling on you two," he added, peering at Chloe," because of the current state of the war and, more importantly, because you are young women, not men. But this is why we've arranged for the task to be completed by the both of you together. We understand that both of you trust each other immensely."

"I think I'll be perfectly capable of handling it," she replied easily, glancing up at her father. "I'll just have to imagine that the muggle-born is you." She stood up, glad that most of the guests had retired to the living room and couldn't hear her.

Evan slapped Alexandra clean across the face. Instead of waiting for a reaction, he quickly grabbed his daughter's arm, a look a fury burning in his eyes. "You're lucky we have company, you silly girl," he seethed, gripping her arm more tightly.

Chloe had risen to her feet as well, slowly making her way over to the pair of them. "Let's go to the living room," she whispered, directing the suggestion towards both father and daughter.

She winced slightly, but aside from that, showed no other signs of pain - regardless of the fact that her cheek was stinging, and he was bruising her upper-arm. She glared up at her father. "If I were really lucky we had company, you wouldn't be touching me," she growled, yanking her arm out of his grasp and walking towards the living room.

Chloe glimpsed apologetically at Mr. Carter before following Alex closely, physically placing herself between them to avoid any further physical confrontation. Once they had reached the living room, they sat on a long couch next to Draco Malfoy and Terrence Higgs. Once everyone had settled, the room became rather silent, so Chloe took the opportunity to speak.

"Who exactly have we been assigned, Father?" she asked, anxiously studying her father's face.

"Names are unnecessary, daughter. We do not want you growing attachments - although I feel as though that is completely impossible," answered Edward Ackerman, before settling in an arm chair.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

Chapter II: The Boys

Alexandra was more than relieved to be back at Hogwarts for her sixth year. She was mostly glad to be away from her father, and to be able to do more of what she wanted, rather than what he wanted. She was unpacking slowly, carefully organizing everything in the Slytherin sixth year dormitories, just thinking about everything that had been said and done the night before. The slap her father had given her still stung slightly, but she covered the slap-cheek with an expert concealment charm. That was nothing compared to what she was used to. She and her best friend, Chloe, still hadn't discussed their feelings on their newly assigned task, but she knew mostly that was because they hadn't had a moment alone. And murdering a muggle-born was something that you didn't exactly discuss on the train ride back to Hogwarts.

Even though they were finally out of ear's reach from everyone else, Chloe was still petrified to talk to Alex about it. Saying it aloud would make it seem so much more real... She decided this last thought was silly and it was time for her to be mature about it. "D'you reckon they considered giving us two different Muggle-bo-- rns?" she asked quietly. She was going to finish by asking "Muggle-borns to kill," but decided against it, just in case, and knew that Alexandra had realized why she stuttered.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius considered it, but knowing my father, he convinced him that we couldn't handle it." _Like I haven't been through hell already_, she thought bitterly.

"Bloody hell," Chloe muttered, as she distractedly took bed sheets out of her trunk and flew them neatly onto her bed, flicking her wand to straighten them out. "Do you think it'll be anyone we know?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," replied Alex, making her bed by hand. It kept her distracted enough. "Our fathers can be relatively sadistic - it's just like them to not tell us who it is."

Chloe momentarily pictured having to kill Hermione Granger, a fifth-year Mudblood whom she had heard so much about from Draco and shuddered, shaking those thoughts out of her head. "Have Draco or Terrence said anything to you?"

She shook her head. "I haven't spoken to either of them since last night. Have you?"

"No." She finished flying her blanket and pillow over to her bed, and stretched. "Shall we go see them?"

"We probably should," she agreed. "I really don't feel like seeing anyone right now, though..."

"Let's go," Chloe whined, grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her out of the room. Chloe always felt better after talking to Draco or Terrence, simply because she sometimes needed a boy's opinion on things; well, most of the time. Sometimes Draco and Terrence could be complete gits.

She sighed heavily, wincing slightly when Chloe grabbed her arm... it was the same arm her father had grabbed the night before, and thus there was still a fresh bruise. "But Chloe," she protested. "They're complete gits most of the time!"

Chloe ignored her as she pulled her down the staircase which led from the girls' dormitories to the Slytherin common room. Starting up the staircase on the opposite side of the room, she wondered aloud, "So the boys live on the fifth floor this year, right?"

"Yes," she grumbled, then thought of something. "Chloe, what if they're changing or something?"

"That's unlikely," she answered, trudging up the stairs. "The chances that they'd be changing exactly when we walk in are pretty slim." However, she couldn't help but grin at the thought. Sure enough, when she swung the door to their dormitory open, she was almost face to face with a shirtless Draco.

"Don't you ever knock?!" he shouted exasperatedly at the pair of them. He didn't seem embarrassed, but rather frustrated that Chloe and Alex were walking into a room full of boys without knocking.

"I tried to warn her," she replied, glancing around the room. Being in a room full of boys -- even if it was just Terrence and Draco at the moment -- always made her uneasy.

"You know they like it, mate," Terrence remarked, smirking at the pair of them. "I bet they planned this perfectly. You know, girls, if you just asked, we'd be _more _than happy to take our shirts off for you. Right, Draco?" Terrence was shirtless as well.

"Well, I suppose there's no need to ask if you're already so," replied Chloe flatly, flopping down on Draco's bed. She glanced around the room at the other boys, wishing they weren't present so that they could talk to their friends in private.

Draco seemed to read Chloe's thoughts. "Guys, why don't you give us a few minutes?" he asked the rest of the room. He had a superior air about him that could command everyone beneath him to do as he pleased. Everyone except Terrence and the girls shuffled out of the room without a word.

Terrence laughed. "What brings you lovely ladies to grace us with your presence?" he asked, keeping his eye on Alexandra. "I'm especially surprised that you're here, Lexi."

She had been walking around the perimeter of the room, and stopped and tensed when she heard someone call her _Lexi_. She knew it was Terrence. "I thought I told you," she growled, "not to call me that. Ever."

Chloe laughed. "Lighten up, _Xandy_." It had been a while since she had called her friend that nickname. "We just wanted to know what you guys think about last night," she asked slowly, her grin disappearing.

She shook her head. "No. _You _wanted to know what they thought."

Terrence walked over to her. "Tut, tut. So hostile, Xandra. Or am I not allowed to call you that either?"

"I'm sorry, is it a crime now to ask of someone else's opinion?" Chloe replied a bit more hysterically than she'd have liked. "These guys are the only ones we can talk to, anyway," she muttered, calming down a bit and gesturing towards Draco and Terrence.

"There isn't much you can do about it," Draco said flatly. "It goes without saying that we're gonna have to do it, too. Just be thankful it's only one murder and not two; they were easy on you."

He nodded. "I'm afraid Draco's right - like always. Besides, why are you even asking us, when we've never been through it? I know you don't want to talk to your parents about it, but why not ask Lucas?"

"I've tried," Alex remarked, glancing over at Chloe and Draco. "I tried talking to him after he found out that he had to go through this last year. He still refuses to talk about it - I know it still bothers him."

"Ah, tell him to toughen up," scoffed Draco, although the rest could tell that if there were anyone in Hogwarts that Draco wouldn't stand up to, it'd be Lucas. "You've got about six months anyway, haven't you?"

"Easy for you to say," sighed Chloe. "It's much farther away for you."

"I honestly don't think I'll have such a moral dilemma with it," Draco answered, grinning.

"You know what would be lovely right now?" she asked, changing the subject.

Terrence smirked. "I can think of a few things that would be _quite _lovely," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "If both of you would put your bloody shirts back on."

"Last I checked, they weren't bloody," he said, grinning at his stupid response.

"I'm not complaining," Chloe chimed in, picking her head up off of Draco's bed and scanning Terrence head to foot.

"Would you get off of my bed already?!" Draco shouted impatiently, holding all of his bed coverings in a massive pile in his arms.

Chloe shot him a death glare before slowly rising to her feet, marching over to Terrence's bed and flopping down there.

He rolled his eyes. "I think that's the first time you've ever said that to a girl, mate," Terrence remarked. "You should come join us, Alex. There's plenty of room on my bed for more..."

Alex rolled her eyes as well. "No thanks," she replied. "I think I'll pass." She started heading towards the door, wanting to go and find her brother, or her sketchbook, or... something.

"Oh, don't be so antisocial, Xandy." Chloe waved her wand and succeeded in pulling Alexandra several feet back in their direction, thanking Merlin for her gift in charmwork. "God knows you're not leaving us to go talk to someone else; why shut yourself up in that bloody room by yourself?"

"I would like to work on some of my art," Alex replied. "I can't do that while people are around."

"Well, if you're ever interested in a nude, male model..." Terrence said suggestively, grinning.

"I'll learn to draw if there are nude, male models involved," Chloe interjected.

"You're pathetic, Ackerman," spat Draco in mock disgust.

"Oh, sod off," answered Chloe.

"You don't have to learn to draw to find a nude, male model," replied Terrence, grinning at her.

"You are disgusting, Higgs," Alex spat.

"At least I'm not one interested in a Muggle hobby. What would Daddy dearest do if he found out his daughter was into art?" Terrence questioned, smirking back at Alex.

Chloe shuddered at the thought. "He's not going to find out," she said quickly, reassuring her friend. "I really do wish I could draw, though. I can't do anything," she whined.

"That isn't true, my father was jealous when he found out you could speak Parseltongue. He said the Dark Lord would appreciate his efforts better if he had your gift," said Draco matter-of-factly.

"Well, perhaps the Dark Lord would appreciate _her _better..." suggested Terrence.

She shook her head. "I'm done with this conversation."

Chloe was so lost in thought she didn't even stop Alex this time. Would she one day have to speak to the Dark Lord in Parseltongue, proving herself useful? Her mind reeled as she thought of different scenarios where she and Lord Voldemort would exchange conversation and, worse, plans.

Alex ran a hand through her hair. "I'm leaving. Are you coming, Chloe?" she asked her friend.

"Bit controlling are we, Alex? Must run in the family..." Terrence trailed off.

"Stop being a twat, Higgs," Draco said seriously.

Chloe stared at Terrence in shock for a moment, then came to her senses and started walking towards the door. "Yeah, I suppose I'll go finish unpacking."

"What?! Just stating the obvious," said Terrence.

Alex nodded at her. "See you blokes later," replied Alex before heading out of their dormitory and descending down the stairs.

Chloe flashed Terrence a smile before leaving the room. She always thought he was rather dashing, especially sans shirt. "Shall we head to dinner soon?" she asked Alex.

"I'm not that hungry," Alex replied, glancing over at her friend.

"But it's the night before the first day of term, everyone is supposed to attend."

"I'll attend, but there's no guarantee that I'm going to eat anything."

"Fine, whatever you say," she answered, grinning before running up the steps to their own room to finish unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3: Creating Distance

Chapter III: Creating Distance

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Whitburn, and it is a pleasure for me to have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Chloe yawned. She sat next to Alex in the very last row. While both of them excelled in the subject, they had no interest in sitting in class. Their first class of the term was with the 6th year Hufflepuffs.

"I trust you all wouldn't want to hear about boring old me; rather, let's open our books to page twelve and explore the different spells which exist to successfully move your opponents backwards, creating more distance between you and your attacker."

Alex blinked several times, in poor attempts to keep herself awake. "Professor," she began. "Will we be using our wands in class?"

Professor Whitburn stared at Alexandra, blinking slowly. "You will not speak out of turn, Ms...?"

She smirked. "Carter."

Professor Whitburn paused as realization dawned on her. "Ah, Ms. _Carter_. Yes, we shall be using our wands, but no need to worry; excellent wandwork runs in your family, doesn't it?" she said bitterly.

"Of course it does, Professor. I'm not worried - I was merrily asking a question," Alex replied sweetly. She _loved _watching people's reactions when they realized she was a Carter.

Professor Whitburn's false smile widened. "Class, please copy the five spells on page twelve and their uses," she retorted, keeping her eyes on Alexandra for a moment before turning on her heel and having a seat at her desk.

"Please, _please_ promise me you won't _try_ to get us detention for at least a month this year," Chloe hissed.

She laughed. "Oh, I won't try. She already hates me," Alex replied, smiling to herself as she pulled out her sketchbook.

Chloe braced herself, knowing it wouldn't be long before Alex's hatred for most of the professors at Hogwarts got the pair of them detention. After ten silent minutes, Whitburn spoke again.

"I'd like everyone's work on my desk, please," she said as the students rose to their feet and started filing to Whitburn's desk, placing their pieces of parchment in a pile. Chloe gave Alex a significant look when she realized that she had been drawing the entire time. Nevertheless, Whitburn didn't seem to have noticed.

"I will be pulling names out of this hat," she began again once everyone had settled in their seats. "This will indicate whom your partners will be for the rest of the year."

Alex, however, didn't even notice the change in instruction, but she was hoping she'd be able to persuade her professor to change her mind about any consequences later. She still wasn't paying attention when she started talking about a hat, still interested in her dark drawing.

Chloe noticed a few Slytherins groaning when they were paired with Hufflepuffs; after all, most Slytherins came from powerful families, yielding children that wouldn't want to mix with Hufflepuffs. She jumped at her own name, only to learn that she had been paired with a Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith. Incidentally, the next name that Professor Whitburn pulled out of the hat was Alexandra's.

"Hmm," Whitburn exclaimed, smiling when she saw the next name. "You shall be Cedric Diggory's partner. How delightful."

Cedric turned around and flashed Alexandra a smile.

Alex jumped when she heard her name being called. "What's delightful?" she asked stupidly.

"That you'll be given the opportunity to make a new friend, of course," she answered with a smirk.

"And what's the name of this new friend?" she asked. "..._Professor_?"

"Mr. Diggory," she answered, a bit more angrily. "I don't believe I ever gave you permission to speak, Ms. Carter. Ten points from Slytherin."

She shrugged. "How threatening," she grumbled. Alex glanced around the room.

"Five more points for your cheek. Everyone please pair up with your partners in the back of the room."

Chloe got to her feet and went to stand near Zacharias. She almost burned a hole through his head with her eyes when he introduced himself.

"Hi," Cedric said warmly as Alexandra approached. He extended a hand. "I'm Cedric."

Alex didn't take his hand. Instead, she just looked him over. "Yes, I kind of figured that one."

Cedric just laughed it off, lowering his arm. "Good, glad to know you're up to speed."

"Sure," replied Alex. "You're a seventh year, right? I thought our class was just sixth years..."

"Yeah, I think all the classes are mixed up this year," he replied.

"Please decide who will cast the first spell and, after making sure you both have ample space behind you, begin practicing your spells," announced Whitburn. "I must stress that you may only use the spells mentioned on page twelve used for physically pushing your opponent backwards."

"Shall you go first or shall I?" asked Cedric.

"You can go first," Alex decided, watching him carefully and keeping a good distance from them anyway.

"Okay, brace yourself," he said warningly before flicking his wand and gently pushing her back a few inches. He almost immediately blushed; he didn't want to hurt her.

She kept her eyes on him the entire time, while Alex was being pushed backwards. She didn't even feel anything. "...That's it?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to startle you," he answered earnestly, blushing a more powerful shade of red.

She quirked her brow. "You already warned me. That's more than I usually get," she said bitterly.

He laughed at her response, a bit confused. "Alright, I'll try it again," he answered, nodding at her for a warning and then flicking his wand. This time she was pushed back several feet and almost made her lost her balance.

Though Alex almost lost her balance, she still barely felt anything from the actual spell. Wasn't she supposed to feel this great force pushing her backwards or something? _Maybe you're just insane and have a ridiculous pain tolerance_, she reasoned with herself. It was definitely possible. "...I think it's just me," she decided, getting her balance before she fell.

"Maybe. You give it a try."

She nodded in warning, and gently flicked her wrist in the same way that he had, and pointed her wand at Cedric.

Cedric was thrown backwards off of his feet. He appeared to be unharmed but looked rather surprised. "You've got quite a hand there, Lexi," he chuckled before rising to his feet.

She tensed when he called her that. "If you learn _anything _about me," Alex replied, trying to keep her tone steady. "Is that you never, _ever _want to call me that again."

"Sorry. What may I call you then?"

"Alex. Xandra. Allie. _Anything _but Lex or Lexi."

"You've got it, love," he answered with a smile before flicking his wand at her and using the next spell on the list, making her soar backwards through the air for a few feet before landing.

She landed gracefully on her feet, smiling slightly. "Aren't I supposed to be knocked backwards?" she asked.

Cedric blushed again. "Maybe," he said bashfully. "Would you like to show me how it's done?"

"No, you git, you're supposed to flick your wrist to the left, not to the right. Honestly, are you constantly this thick-headed or are you simply trying to be?!" Chloe shouted at Zacharias, who seemed to be unsuccessful in his spell-casting.

"Gladly," replied Alex, doing the same spell that Cedric had performed on her. However, she doubted that he would be as graceful as she was.

Zacharias Smith grinned at her. "How about you show me, then?"

Cedric was flung backwards, completely leveling with the floor. His head hit the back wall. He groaned, but tried to get to his feet without looking too affected.

Without warning, Chloe fiercely swung her wand in Zacharias' direction, throwing him into the air and sending him flying towards the desks. He landed on one before sliding off of it and hitting the floor hard.

He groaned heavily. "I didn't know you were one for playing rough, babe," said Zacharias with a smirk, trying to push himself up.

"Please," scoffed Alex. "That couldn't have hurt _that _much. Get up."

"You're sickeningly mistaken if you think I'll _ever_ play rough with you, Smith," Chloe retorted, wishing he was hurting more than it looked.

"Why haven't they made you captain of your Quidditch team?" Cedric asked, rubbing the back of his head. "You'd work your team wicked hard."

"Because," Alex explained, walking over to him cautiously, "that job is given to my oh-so-charming older brother."

"Why's that?" Zacharias wondered.

"Ah, well, hope you've been practicing over the summer, because Hufflepuff's going to give Slytherin a hard time this year," Cedric teased as he threw another spell at her.

"Because, you insolent twat, if you think I'll even glance at you outside of these four walls, you've got another thing coming," Chloe hissed.

Zacharias just chuckled. "We'll see about that, babe," he replied.

"Oh yeah?? I'd love to see that," said Alex as she was pushed back. Still, she didn't feel anything.

"You're not going to see anything after I punch your lights out," Chloe muttered. "Just stay the bloody hell away from me." She sent him flying over a desk again. "And don't you dare call me 'babe'."

"Sure, our first practice is this afternoon, you should come by and size up your opponents. See what you're up against, you know?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I was actually being sarcastic. I have more important things to worry about than Quidditch," she remarked. _Like what my father is going to think when he hears that we're partners.  
_

"Feisty," he breathed out, smirking at her, although he landed on the desks quite hard. "I like that in a girl."

"You're really asking for it, Smith," Chloe growled, her hatred for Zacharias growing by the minute.

"Sorry, of course you do," answered Cedric, looking a bit disappointed. "Shall you try the third spell, now?"

"Do you think you could help a bloke out?" wondered Zacharias.

Alex shrugged. "Class is almost over, isn't it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, any minute now," answered Cedric.

Chloe marched over to the desk, grabbed Zacharias by the shirt and forcefully pulled him off, accidentally bumping into him.

"Then I think we're done here," Alex replied easily, going over to sit back at her desk.

He smirked at her. "Again. You like to play it rough, I see."

Fed up with Zach, Chloe glared at him and punched him in the nose.

Cedric had begun to follow Alex back towards the desks but turned around quickly when he heard everyone shouting. Since he was the closest to Zacharias, he tried to pull him back away from Chloe before anything else happened.

"Get the bloody hell off of me, Diggory," Zach hissed, trying to pull away from him.

Alex glanced up as well. "Whoa, Chloe. That's definitely something I would do," she remarked, going over to her best friend and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough!" shouted Professor Whitburn, scurrying over to the group of them. "Forty points from Hufflepuff, another forty from Slytherin! Back to your seats! All of you!"

She tugged on Chloe's hand and started leading her back to their seat in the back.

Zach freed himself from Cedric, and sauntered over to his desk, holding his nose and glaring over at Chloe.

Just as everyone settled in their seats, the bell rang. "I'll be seeing the four of you for detention Friday evening," Professor Whitburn spat before they could find their way out the door.

"But Professor, they had nothing to do with it," pleaded Chloe, gesturing towards Cedric and Alex.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. "I knew you just wanted to be alone."

Alex immediately didn't trust Zacharias Smith -- but then again, she didn't trust most guys. So... she just turned around and punched Cedric in the face... for no apparent reason.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!! And not another word, unless you'd like to join me next Friday as well! Now OUT!" Whitburn roared.

Cedric's hands immediately flew to his face in pain. He was beside himself with shock. "What-- the-- bloody hell-- was that for?!" he shouted.

Chloe stared at Zacharias. "Do you want me to kill you? Because it appears that you want me to kill you."

She immediately wracked her brain for an excuse, then shrugged. "You called me Lexi," Alex said simply, walking out of the room.

"No, babe, I just want you," Zach replied, smirking.

Chloe flicked her wand at Zacharias once again, using one of the spells they had learned in class. He flew backwards and hit the chalkboard. She then marched out of the room, following Alex and leaving both boys and the professor dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Snitch Knickers

Chapter IV: Golden Snitch Knickers

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, and Alex was sitting out on the bench in front of the Black Lake. The sky was of a forget-me-not blue, and gentle clouds hung in the way. The sun was shining brightly above them, almost a contrast to what she was feeling. She was sitting on the bench because her friends were closer to the lake, and she wanted to draw. Sketching was really the only thing that took her mind off of... well, life, and it worked like a charm. So there she was, sitting and almost acting like a normal teenage girl in her sixth year of Hogwarts. If only Alex could ever be normal.

Draco was enjoying the sun with the girls and Terrence. It was a beautiful afternoon and classes were over, and since they didn't have Quidditch practice, it seemed stupid to waste a beautiful day like this. He was standing closer to the Lake, skipping rocks into the water. It was soothing.

Chloe and Terrence sat cross-legged on the soft grass with their backs to one another, leaning on each other. She kept waving her wand at tree branches so that individual leaves would slowly fall towards the ground, but not before Chloe would transfigure them into birds or simply turn them into wisps of smoke. "So," she finally spoke, almost sheepishly breaking their comfortable silence. "How do you like that new professor, Whitburn?" she asked, nudging Terrence behind her with her elbow.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his side. "She's an old toad, that's all," he replied simply.

"You can't tell me that hurt," Chloe laughed.

Terrence ignored her and flicked his wand at Draco, causing his pants to fall down.

He was perfectly content minding his own business, when suddenly his pants fell down. "Hey!! What the bloody hell?" he asked, hastily pulling up his pants as some younger girls walked by, giggling. "Chloe!"

When she drew, Alex went into a world all of her own, and didn't even notice that her friends had started talking. She was busy drawing a portrait of a boy... or, well, she thought that's what she was doing. She never really knew until she was done.

"What?!" Chloe shrieked. "It wasn't me! Although I did rather like the golden snitch drawers... did Mummy buy those for you, Drakey-poo?" she drawled between fits of laughter.

Terrence collapsed onto the ground, grabbing his sides and laughing so hard he was practically in tears.

Alex still didn't notice anything, and kept drawing.

He grumbled something incoherently, and, after hoisting his pants back up, went over and sulked on the bench next to Alex. He didn't mind that she would completely ignore him the entire time -- in fact, he almost preferred it that way.

"Aw, I was only joking, Draco! No hard feelings," Chloe shouted after him, looking upset that he had walked away.

"Ah, let him sulk, not our fault he's got a broomstick shoved up his arse," Terrence sighed. "He said he'd get that checked out, too."

"Xandy, come sit in the sun!" Chloe whined. "No wonder you're so pale! Come sunbathe with me!" she pressed, pulling away from Terrence and laying flat on her back, closing her eyes.

She shook her head. "Did she seriously just ask me to come sit in the sun with her?" she asked, quirking her brow at Draco.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to get a bit of a tan," he said with a smirk, studying her over.

"I'm drawing," she said flatly.

"So come draw over here! You're not a vampire, you haven't any excuses! Get over here, missy!" Chloe demanded, waving her wand, causing Alex to be pulled to her feet.

She rolled her eyes and ended up going and laying down near the lake, sprawling out on her stomach and continuing to draw. Now she was just paranoid that people would be looking over her shoulder, but... at least her art hadn't gotten dark. _Yet..._

Chloe stole a glance at Alex's sketchbook, then closed her eyes again. "It doesn't really have the same effect if you hide your face from the sun."

After a few minutes of silence, Terrence suddenly cleared his throat. "Erm-- Chlo?"

Chloe felt a shadow obstructing her sunlight. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted up at a tall, blonde Hufflepuff towering over her.

"Well, I'm out here, aren't I?" asked Alex, before having a momentary panic attack when she looked over. Not so much because it was Zacharias, but because the setting was familiar. The difference? Well... there were quite a few.

"Thought I might find you here, Chloe," remarked Zacharias Smith, smirking at her.

Chloe took her time getting to her feet, straightening out her clothing and brushing grass off of her as she rose. When she was at Zacharias's height, her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it was too much for your tiny mind to register, so I'll tell you one more time. If you think you have any right to talk to me outside of that bloody classroom, then perhaps you need a Bludger to the head. Which I can arrange," she spat. "Now, get out of my sight or I'll give you another bloody nose."

Terrence had swiftly gotten to his feet and stood behind Chloe, backing her up.

He held his hands up in the surrender position. "Honestly," he remarked. "I just thought you would be out here. I think we got off to the wrong foot in class. I don't see what the big deal is."

Chloe glanced around a bit nervously, searching for Draco. He was lying down on the bench that Alex had left. She felt that he would have a way of explaining why she couldn't mix with the likes of Zacharias Smith. "Don't give me that apologetic bullshit, Smith. Just stay the fuck away from me," she responded coolly, her eyes fixed on Draco.

"Swearing isn't flattering, Ackerman. Just thought you'd like to know," he responded, also glancing over. "What, is he your body guard or something?"

Chloe's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as she tore her eyes away from Draco. "I don't give a rat's-- _arse_-- what you think about my swearing."

Terrence seemed to have given up on the bickering pair and laid down on the grass again, next to Alex.

He shrugged. "Alright. Well," he said easily, already beginning to formulate plans in his head. "Just thought I'd come out to see how you were doing. I'll be leaving now." He started to walk away, smirking. He was definitely attracted to Chloe Ackerman.

Chloe looked flabbergasted. "Well-- just-- you leave, you prick! Get out of here!" she shouted after him, refusing to give a Hufflepuff the last word. She felt a spot of guilt for placing someone beneath her but remembered the words of her father: most Slytherins were superior.

"I already was. By the way, you look cute when you're flustered!" he shouted after her before getting out of ear-shot. Zacharias Smith was _always _the last to have the last word.

Chloe whined frustratedly before throwing herself back down onto the grass. "I hate him," she hissed to no one in particular.

Terrence was now sitting up and giving Zacharias a death glare for complimenting Chloe like that. However, he caught himself and stopped before she noticed him.

"Good. We shouldn't meddle with people like that," Draco finally remarked, sitting up slightly and resting on his elbows. Of course, he'd seen and heard the whole thing. However, he refused to deal with something that wasn't necessary.

"Oh, nice of you to join us, Draco." Chloe was now rubbing her temples, eyes closed again.

"I had no need to intervene," he said easily. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing's happened... _yet_. I'm gonna have to really kick his ass soon, I let him off easy last time," Chloe said, making a fist and hoping she looked menacing. After all, she had sort of obtained a reputation for being dainty and feminine.

He just laughed. "Whatever, Chlo. I'll be around when some real damage has been done... don't worry," he responded, casting a glance over at Alex, who seemed to be oblivious to what had just occurred. _That girl and her art..._

"But you'll only be around after the damage has been done already. Just like you, always bloody late with everything..." she began, but she now followed Draco's gaze over to Alex. "Okay, just what the bloody hell is it that you're doing?!" she practically shouted at her.

"She's drawing a boy," Terrence said nonchalantly, before Alex could even answer.

He rolled his eyes. "There's no need for me yet," he responded.

"I don't know _what_ I'm drawing," said Alex in frustration. The boy had turned into more of a demon-like figure, who had some similarities to her father. She had no idea she'd missed an entire scene.

"You're crazy. I've decided both of you belong in St. Mungo's," Chloe said calmly, gesturing towards Draco. "Terrence is still alright for now."

Terrence grinned at this and threw his arms in the air victoriously.

"Whatever," she grumbled. She wouldn't have been surprised if she ended up in St. Mungo's.... She shook her head. It wouldn't be her first trip. "Listen, I'm going inside. The sun is hurting my eyes."

"Oh, lighten up a bit, Allie," he said with a grin.

"We _could_ go fly around the Pitch for a while," suggested Chloe, trying to think of ways to entertain themselves.

"Or I could skip the Quidditch part and take a Bludger to the face instead," Terrence responded.

He laughed. "You're just bitter because I took your spot on the team, mate."

"You guys can do whatever you want," she replied, standing up and stretching. Her drawing bothered her... more than her others did. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not bitter," Terrence mumbled, although his face had tightened and he had blushed a bit.

"Okay," Chloe sighed, "I suppose we'll see you at dinner."

She nodded and started heading back to the castle, closing her sketchbook and pocketing her graphite.

He sighed as well and just watched her leave. "I'm worried about her..."

"She's been isolating herself more and more these days," Chloe said matter-of-factly. She was used to seeing her best friend like this. "You two are the only blokes she talks to, but she barely talks to any other girls, either. I think Mr. Carter has been getting worse with her."

Terrence formed fists with his hands. "That bloody git, how dare he push his own daughter around like that?"

He shrugged. "He can do whatever he wants," he said sadly. "He holds just as much power as my father does..."

She kept walking back, glancing around occasionally to make sure no one else was around.

Cedric Diggory spotted Alex from across the field and started jogging in her direction to catch up with her. When he reached her side, he tapped her shoulder so that she would realize he was there. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She spazzed out and dropped her sketchbook, having it fall open. "Don't _do _that," she hissed, bending down to pick up the sketchbook.

Cedric bent down at the same time as her, reached for the notebook first and handed it to her. "Sorry," he said quietly, a shade of pink rising in his cheeks.

"It's okay," she mumbled, moving to close it and put it away.

Cedric extended the sketchbook towards her, but not before glancing at the drawing it was open to. "What's this--"

"Nothing," she said quickly, closing it and stuffing it away. "Listen, I can't really be here right now..."

"I just wanted to ask you," he interrupted, something clearly bothering him, "why on earth you punched me on Monday."

She ran a hand through her hair and averted eye contact. "My hand slipped."

"Well, congratulations, that's the poorest excuse I've ever heard. Now really," Cedric said earnestly, "why did you punch me? I don't _think_ I deserved it... did I? If I did then I'll leave you alone, I promise," he added glumly.

Alex sighed heavily. She wasn't used to being vulnerable - thus she refused to show any vulnerability, and finally looked up at him with her dull blue eyes. "Look," she said, "I wasn't always like this. It's just a reflex, okay?"

"I still haven't heard a good reason why I had to explain to Madam Pomfrey that a girl had done the damage to my face..." he added in an almost sing-song voice.

"Why does it even matter? I'm sorry if I hurt your pride," she said thickly.

Cedric just laughed. "You mostly hurt my nose. I'll tell you what-- I'll let it slide this time, just because I'm in a giving mood. Next time, though, you might not win me back this easily." He ruffled his hair and flashed a smile, waiting for her to protest.

"How generous of you," she replied, rolling her eyes and starting to walk back inside. Truthfully, though, she was glad she didn't have another bruise to add to her collection... She pulled out her sketchbook again, staring at her latest drawing.

Cedric followed close behind her, glancing over her shoulder. "You know," he started, pausing to gather his thoughts. "That's really rather well-drawn."

She tried not to flip. "Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm headed to the library... actually, that's a lie, Hufflepuffs don't really _do_ the library. I'm just headed back to my dormitory. I'm glad we sorted-- this-- out, though," he stated a bit awkwardly.

"If you'd like to call it that, sure. See you around," she replied before walking to her own common room. She knew very well that she _wouldn't _be seeing him around. Glancing back down at the page, she looked at the demonboy who controlled her life.

"Well, I'm headed to the library... actually, that's a lie, Hufflepuffs don't really _do_ the library. I'm just headed back to my dormitory. I'm glad we sorted-- this-- out, though," he stated a bit awkwardly.

"If you'd like to call it that, sure. See you around," she replied before walking to her own common room. She knew very well that she _wouldn't _be seeing him around. Glancing back down at the page, she looked at the demonboy who controlled her life.


	5. Chapter 5: Among the Enemy

Chapter V: Among the Enemy

Chloe speeded up and down the Quidditch Pitch, swerving around imaginary opponents and flying towards the hoops from every angle imaginable. The sunny weather had kept up all week, so she, Alex, Theodore and Draco all spent the afternoon flying their broomsticks around on the Pitch. She found herself spending time with them more and more often lately; they were the only people at Hogwarts she could really trust, anyway.

"Hey, toss me the Quaffle!" she shouted below to Draco, who was nearest the Quidditch equipment box.

Draco wasn't really a fan of the Quaffle. It was much bigger than the Snitch, and it took a lot more work to lug around than his favorite golden ball. So when Chloe called out to him on that sunny afternoon, he was more than happy to get rid of the bloody ball, and tossed her way. "Here!"

Chloe giggled at the strain on Draco's face when he tossed her the ball. She caught the Quaffle with ease, with years of practice training her to not even notice the weight of it anymore. "Alex!" she shouted before thrusting the ball in her direction.

Alex liked Quidditch. She liked it most because it took her mind off of life, and while art could do that as well, it couldn't do it the same way Quidditch could. Quidditch used her entire body and mind, and that was why she was happy to be out in the sun with her friends that afternoon. Being a chaser on the team, she caught the Quaffle easily, and flew over to the other side of the pitch, where the goals were set up. She aimed for the highest one, and, of course, made it.

"Easy shot!" yelled Chloe. "Try it with that oaf of a Gryffindor Keeper blocking the hoop!"

Terrence was flying around below them; he was the only one out of the four that wasn't on the Quidditch team. He laughed at Chloe's comment, but stopped abruptly to clear his throat and point towards the stands. "Well, speak of the devil!"

She laughed as well, and noticed that a herd of Weasleys had begun to walk on the field, obviously not noticing that it was clearly in use. The laughter died from her face and she tensed slightly.

Draco noticed this as well, and circled the Pitch a few times before landing gracefully on the ground.

Chloe followed close behind Draco and landed next to him. She stood poised behind him as he kept his ground with the Weasleys walking in their direction.

Terrence, a bit more impatient than Draco, spoke up first. "Hey, Weasels, are you lot blind or something? Take your rubbish brooms and get off the Pitch, we're using it."

He smirked slightly, but surprisingly, didn't say anything. At least, right away.

Alex flew down and stood behind Terrence. It was more to keep herself in check rather than hiding from them.

Fred Weasley grinned. "Doesn't look like you're using it anymore," he said easily, keeping his cool. He flashed a smile at Chloe, not noticing that a Carter was in their presence yet.

Chloe stepped out from behind Draco. "We're still using it, you prat. Get the bloody hell out of here," she spat, pulling her wand out of her robes. She didn't really want to start anything, but whatever pang of guilt she felt she crushed with images of her best friend's mother's funeral. She instinctively looked over her shoulder to check where Alex was, and made brief eye contact with her when she found her.

"Whoa, we come in peace, Ackerman!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "We just wanted to use the pitch, no need to start an argument or anything."

She gripped onto the back of Terrence's robes to keep from punching Fred in his face.

"Listen," chimed in George, who stood in front of his brothers, Percy and Ron, "just go back to what you were doing. We'll be like invisible red-headed specks," he grinned, ruffling his bright red hair. His eyes then fell upon Alex and his smile quickly faded. He looked at each of his brothers in turn for silent instructions on what they should do next.

"You don't have a choice, just get the bloody hell away from us. Go hug a Muggle or something," Chloe sneered, leaning on Draco's shoulder.

"Relax," he breathed out, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, though, weasels. We were here first. Come back later."

"I don't think so, Ferret," he replied. "You're going to have to leave now. You've had plenty of time on the pitch."

"Let's play a game," she remarked, finally speaking up and glaring over at Fred.

Chloe and Terrence both swung around at the same time and stared at Alex, wide-eyed. "Erm-- are you sure?" she asked her friend tentatively.

"It'll be fun," she said. She had the capabilities of being classy. "But we'll make a deal."

"There's always deals with you, aren't there, Carter?"

Draco glared at him.

"Alex--" Chloe started.

"Fine, how about we take your Malfoy ball dancing if we lose?" sniggered George.

Terrence took an angry step forward, holding him and Alex both back from taking a swing at someone.

"Goals up to 20. Whoever loses has to get off the Pitch."

"That's it?" he asked, quirking his brow. "I'd expect more from you. Wouldn't you, George?"

"Bugger, I was expecting to sign my soul away. How about something a bit more interesting--" he began, looking at Fred.

He smirked. "What are you thinking, dear brother??"

"Perhaps these fine young women could agree to some civil conversation with us if they lose? Over some coffee," he added quickly, stealing a glance at Draco's facial expression.

"Get the bloody fuck out of here," Terrence grumbled quietly.

He laughed. "I think that sounds like a brilliant plan. What do you say, ladies?"

"I'd rather die than have coffee with you," she spat, glaring at him.

"Tut, tut. So hostile, Carter. We never did anything to you."

She finally broke free of Terrence's hold. "You made my life a living hell, you arse!!"

"Alex!" Terrence roared, trying to grab hold of her again.

Chloe tried to jump in as well, eager to take a swing at one of the twins, but was pulled abruptly back by a strong arm.

She ended up tackling George, just because he was the closest one.

"Don't," Draco said quietly, holding onto Chloe's arm.

Terrence threw himself on George, pulling him away from Alex with all of his force. George wasn't fighting Alex back or anything, but she had one hell of a grip. He managed to then push Alex away from them just after she had punched him in the stomach.

Everyone stared at each other for a few silent seconds. Chloe was sure that they weren't going to be able to go through with the Quidditch game-- not with Alex at the Weasleys' throats. _And with good reason, _she thought.

When everyone calmed down a bit, Chloe spun around, furious at Draco. "And what if we lose?" she asked quietly to no one in particular, still trying to break loose of Draco's hold. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach when Draco had spoken to her, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what was wrong.

"Well, any suggestions?" George asked, standing and straightening his robes. "I think we're almost asking a bit much of these girls. They can decide," he continued quite seriously. He glanced at his brother before letting himself make eye contact with Terrence, who began to retreat to his original position next to Draco.

"I think it be wise if you Weasleys left the pitch right now," he said smoothly, acting like nothing had happened. Of course, that would change the second they were gone.

"I think we can be here if we want to be here. And I think you girls should give us a chance," he replied, smirking.

"Not a chance in hell," she spat out, seething.

"Playing us in a round was your idea, Carter," said George quietly. "If we lose...?"

"You have to leave us alone," she responded. "All year."

Chloe watched speechlessly as the color drained from the twins' faces. She had heard a lot about them but never seen them so serious before.

"Deal," George and Fred said in unison. George turned around and glanced at Ron and Percy. "Ron will play Keeper, Percy will do as our seeker. I'll play Chaser and Fred can be Beater. How about you lot?" he asked, regaining a bit of his usual pep.

"Beater," said Terrence through gritted teeth. Everyone could tell he was waiting for a chance to throw a Bludger at someone.

"Do--" started Chloe, still trying to break loose of Draco's grip. "Do you-- wanna be-- Chaser?!" she asked Alex before shaking herself away from Draco, falling quickly to her hands and knees.

"Of course," she replied, sizing up George. "It'll be _fun_."

"_Fun _is not the word I had in mind," Draco replied, laughing slightly at Chloe and offering her his hand to help her up. "I'm Seeker... Chloe, do you wanna be the Keeper?"

"Fine," she breathed, staring at Draco's hand for a second before taking it. She shot him a furious look and stood up. She released the Golden Snitch and tossed a Bludger and a bat each to Fred and Terrence. She grabbed the Quaffle and got into formation. "All right, on my count. One-- two-- THREE!"


	6. Chapter 6: Bludgers and Blunders

Chapter VI: Bludgers and Blunders

The Quidditch game had begun. They couldn't lose now; if they lost, both Chloe and Alex would have to keep their word and accompany the Weasley twins on dates. Terrence pushed hard off the ground and flew up as high as possible, waiting for an opportune moment to clobber one of the Weasleys with a Quaffle.

George followed Alex up into the air, watching out of the corner of his eye as Chloe rocketed towards the Hoops on the far left.

Draco rolled his eyes and kicked off hard, laughing at the idea of Percy Weasley on a broomstick. There was no possible way they were going to win this.

Fred started to regret making Percy their Seeker. "Oiy! George, pay attention!"

Alex smirked, having a feeling that it was going to be easy to win this game.

George snapped to and swiftly flew through Alex's path, stealing the Quaffle from her. He zoomed underneath Terrence and over Draco before approaching Chloe.

Chloe was ready to do everything in her power to stop the Quaffle from going through her hoops. However, she hadn't anticipated George's move: He hugged the Quaffle and flattened himself onto his broomstick, flying cleanly through the top hoop.

"That's cheating!" Alex yelled when he flew himself through the hoop.

"You didn't state any rules!!" he called, hitting the Bludger towards her.

Terrence flew like a comet in front of Alex and slammed the Bludger back at Fred.

Chloe gasped rather loudly when the Bludger hit Fred in the shoulder but covered it up by shouting, "That's what you get, you git!"

Percy was flying over the rest of them, occasionally throwing Draco a nasty look. George flew next to Alex after she stole the Quaffle from him, practically bumping into her broom every few seconds.

Fred winced when the Bludger hit his shoulder, and recovered by swinging it over towards Terrence again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not intimidating," he replied easily.

"Thanks," she grumbled to Terrence.

"Be fierce, Alex, be fierce!" Chloe shouted, the action having left her half of the Pitch.

George took the fraction of a second where Alex had been distracted by her team to steal the Quaffle back. He zoomed over to Chloe and threw the ball through the hoop on the right; Chloe hadn't reached him in time. She caught the Quaffle in sad defeat and hurdled it towards Alex. "Come on, Xandy!"

Terrence caught a Bludger again and hit it towards Percy, who narrowly missed being hit in the face, for no reason.

She caught the Quaffle gracefully, and went towards the other end of the Pitch. With a lot of effort, she was able to throw the Quaffle, and thankfully, Ron wasn't paying attention, and she made the goal.

Fred rolled his eyes and flew towards where the Bludger was flying, and smacked it again in Chloe's direction.

Chloe, who was cheering loudly for Alex, didn't see the Bludger coming at her. She was completely thrown backwards off her broom and clung onto the left hoop for dear life, watching her broom plummet to the ground.

"OY!" shouted Terrence, flying towards Fred, but stopping when he realized he had not regained his Bludger. He then looked from Draco to Fred, whom were both near enough to Chloe that they could give her a hand.

Draco noticed this and, quick as lightning, he was at Chloe's side and pulled her onto the broom. "You alright?" he asked breathlessly, looking back at her.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, not meeting his gaze but staring, rather, at her attacker. "Just hurry and catch the Snitch."

Within the next fifteen minutes, Terernce had managed to hit Fred and George both with a few Bludgers; however, George had still managed to make three more goals while Alex had only made one more. Finally, Percy had miraculously spotted the Snitch and dove for it.

He noticed, through the corner of the eye, that Percy had dove for the Snitch. "Hold on tight," he whispered before diving for the Snitch as well, racing towards it.

Percy pushed himself beyond his broom's limit, clearly seizing his one opportunity to prove himself to a group of Slytherins. It didn't help that there were a dozen or so students watching them in the stands now. He leaned dangerously forward on his broom, now only about twenty feet off the ground. With Malfoy gaining on him, he quickly glanced over his shoulder before leaping off his broom, catching the Snitch and falling about fifteen feet to the ground.

George roared at the top of his lungs, more preoccupied with their victory than with his brother's well-being. He let Ron fly down to Percy's aid, and looked around for the Slytherin players.

Chloe had screamed; however, it was unclear whether she was screaming at their loss or at Percy's fall. She was itching to fly down and use a few charms on him that she knew would heal whatever he had broken, but waited for Draco's reaction first.

Draco was speechless. He didn't care so much that one of the weasels had fallen, but was more shocked that they lost. He had no idea what to say.

Fred grinned widely when they won. "See you for our date, Ackerman," he said with a smirk before flying down to help Percy.

Alex nearly fell off her broom when they lost. She was paused mid-air, her mouth hung-open, and she chucked the Quaffle in her hands towards George's head.

George had to duck out of the way, and even so, he was almost hit. He stepped off his broom and high-fived Fred before tending to Percy.

Chloe glanced exasperatedly at Draco and Alex before flying down to Percy as well. She knew full well that she was the most gifted in charmwork of everyone present, except for perhaps Percy himself. As she walked toward him, she wordlessly waved her arm around and flung a few charms at him, enough to heal whatever it was he had hurt. She then turned on her heel and marched away from them, waiting for Draco, Terrence and Alex to step down onto the ground.

"Alexandra, how's tonight sound?" George asked, now that his brother was fine again.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you," she replied, glaring at him and touching down to the ground again. She still couldn't believe that they'd lost... _It's just a date. It'll be over by tonight.. _She shook her head. If her father found out....... She began inwardly panicking at the thought.

"I can't believe them," he grumbled, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. "They cheated."

"We did not cheat!" Fred exclaimed, walking over to the crowd and smiling at Chloe.

Chloe jumped when Draco had placed his arm around her. "They definitely cheated," she grumbled once she had relaxed again.

"Wear something pretty, Allie!" George exclaimed. Chloe could see Terrence tensing at George's comment and use of a nickname.

"When will our date be taking place, Chloe?"

He smiled at her, and glared at George.

She snarled at him and lunged at him again, only to be held back by a pair of arms.

Terrence had been waiting for this, and pulled Alex back. "Don't you dare talk to her like that," Terrence snarled at George.

"When hell freezes over," Chloe replied, narrowing her eyes and giving Fred a cold look.

"Relax, mate, no hard feelings," laughed George, taking a step backwards. "Shall I walk us to Three Broomsticks at seven then?"

She glared at him. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?"

"Nuh-uh, no backing out of this now!!"

"How do I know _you're_ not going to kill _me_? It's always the Carters that start, anyway," he finished quite bitterly.

"I'll meet you in the Grand Hall at nine. If you're more than a minute late, the deal's off," Chloe said flatly.

"Sounds wonderful!!!"

"Don't make me," she hissed, narrowing her eyes even more.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, you twat. You're making me sick," Chloe spat.

"Make you _what_?" George challenged.

"Kill you. I will, with my cold, bare hands," threatened Alex.

He made his face more serious. "I'm not grinning!!!"

Chloe ignored Fred, then turned swiftly to Draco, whom still had his arm around her waist, and said, "Let's go back to the Common Room, Draco." If there was anything she knew, it was boys. And she hoped as hard as possible that she was making Fred jealous, the stupid bugger.

"You wouldn't. You're not your parents, Alex," stated George with a smile before turning around and leaving with his brothers.

He grumbled kind of bitterly and glared at Draco before leaving with George and the rest of his brothers.

Alex was absolutely seething when they left, and started muttering underneath her breath. She was going to be so screwed if anyone found out she was going on a date with George Weasley.

Draco laughed and walked over to Alex, still holding Chloe. "Relax," he breathed out in her ear.

"Easy for you to say! If our parents find out about this we're as good as Muggles!" Chloe shouted.

"They can't find out," Terrence interjected. "No way. They'd find Arthur and finish the job."

"Why does it matter, anyway? It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" echoed Alex. "_Not a big deal? _Bloody hell, Malfoy, EVERYTHING is a big bloody deal!!!" She usually didn't outburst like that. But between Cedric, and now George??? _...Yeah, you're screwed. _"If ANYONE finds out about this, I'm--"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Terrence stated boldly. Chloe turned to look at him. "Trust me, I'll make sure nothing happens," he said a bit more softly, turning crimson.

Chloe suddenly became much more aware of the fact that Draco had his arm around her waist. While she rather liked the attention, she couldn't help but feel that it was wrong. What if he didn't think of her as just a friend? Worse, what if her parents were trying to arrange a marriage for her with him, and he were simply getting used to it? She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Thanks, but... no offense, you're not really a match up against my father," she said with a shudder.

Draco noticed that Chloe's demeanor had changed slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Chloe, smiling again. _I'm sure he's just being sore about my date with Fred...  
_

Terrence watched silently as Draco kept an arm around Chloe. "Let's go get some dinner, I'm starving," he said finally, linking arms with Alex and leading his three friends towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Cherry Cheering Drops

Chapter VII: Cherry Cheering Drops

_It'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen, _Alex told herself for the hundredth time. She didn't spend time at all getting ready for her "date" with George. She still couldn't _believe _that she was going on a "date" with a _Weasley_!! Weasleys were the reason her life was a living hell. Weasleys were reasons why she made sure absolutely every inch of her skin was covered, and she wasn't wearing anything too figure-flattering. As long as he didn't touch her, she might not have to kill him. She sighed heavily and finally finished working on her hair (to sort of make it look like she cared), and left the Slytherin common room to meet George.

"You look lovely," George Weasley said brightly when Alex approached him near the Grand Entrance. When she had reached him, he offered her his arm.

She stared at his arm, and then looked up at him with a look.

"Okay," he said, raising both hands in surrender. "Just being polite." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking back up the stairs, waiting for her to follow him.

"I won't hurt you if you don't touch me," she replied, working on keeping her tone even. She put her hands in her pockets as well and started walking a good distance away from him.

"I won't have any _unwanted _physical contact," he stated flatly, continuing up the giant marble staircase. "Weasleys are always gentlemen. Well," he started, pausing for a moment. "Most of the time."

"I wasn't aware that you knew what that term meant," she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I still can't believe you're making me do this."

"I think you haven't given me a fair chance." He stopped when they reached the third floor corridor and marched over to a statue of a one-eyed witch. "I think-- _Dissendium_," he said suddenly, tapping the witch's hump with his wand, watching it open slowly. "I think you're letting my brother and your father ruin your view on the rest of my family." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it so that he coud assist her in climbing into the secret passageway.

"I think I have perfectly good reasons to let my father and your brother ruin my view on the rest of your family," said Alex, not taking his hand.

"Suit yourself," he said a bit bitterly, crossing his arms and waiting for her to climb into the witch's hump. "I had nothing to do with what my brother did, and you know it. But you're letting it ruin your view on me as well," he finished. "Well, are you gonna get in or are you gonna wait until I grow a beard?"

She sighed and climbed into the witch's hump, not sure what to expect. But it was dark, and kind of tight. She didn't like this, but... not because she didn't like the dark. "What are you trying to pull here, Weasley?" she asked, refusing to let that small hint of fear slip through her voice. She thought she succeeded, but she wasn't sure if she had.

"Scared, Carter? Whatever happened to your heart of stone?" he chuckled, trying to remain as light-hearted as possible, climbing into the tunnel behind her.

"I'm not scared," she hissed. "Just keep your distance, Weasley. Tell me where we're going."

"Well, it looks as though there's only one direction to move in, doesn't it? Unless you intend on climbing your way through the stone and dirt back to Hogwarts."

"Works for me," she grumbled, before beginning to walk through the tight, dark space. She bit her lip, her uneasiness growing as they continued to get further and further.

"Relax, if I wanted to ki--" he began, but stopped abruptly at his poor choice of words. "I could have jinxed you much earlier if that were my intention," he said hastily.

She rolled her eyes. "How about we just don't talk until we get out of here??"

"But I love the melodic sound of your beautiful voice," he responded sweetly.

She simply scoffed and continued walking through the secret passageway, although she wasn't entirely sure where she was going.

"Alright," said George suddenly after a minute or two of silence. "You're going to come to a clearing very soon, don't be alarmed."

"A... clearing?" she repeated, not quite sure what he meant.

"A room, you'll reach a room," he explained, but before he could finish, they were no longer in a narrow stone hallway; they had reached a cellar, and were surrounded by dozens of crates holding packages of chocolates and other sweets. He had placed his hands softly on her shoulders as soon as they reached the room to keep her from jumping, but quickly lifted them as soon as he figured her shock had passed.

She was actually kind of shocked, and looked over at him from over her shoulder. "Where are we?" she asked him quietly, not bothering to keep the intrigue out of her voice.

George grinned and simply put a finger to his lips, signifying her to continue keeping her voice down. He was relieved she wasn't shouting at him; they weren't exactly supposed to be where they were. He tip-toed over to the far left corner, climbing up the dusty stairs. Looking over his shoulder, he waved his arm at her, beckoning her to continue following him as he slowly pushed up a trap door in the ceiling. George jumped up and held onto the edge of the ceiling before hoisting himself up through the trap door, then held out his hand to help pull Alex up.

She bit her lip and nodded, not quite sure what was going on. Staring in awe, she watched as he pushed upon a trap door in the ceiling, and tentatively grabbing onto his hand. _Relax. Breathe..._

George gently pulled her upwards into the back room of Honeydukes, Hogsmeade's sweet shop. He held onto her hand as he silently led her across the room and slipped the both of them into the shop, unnoticed. "Honeydukes," he finally said at a normal tone of voice once they were surrounded by people, grinning ear to ear.

When they were out of the secret passageway and into the shop that she recognized, she immediately let go of his hand. Alex wiped her hand on her green sweater and looked around. "So I see," she replied. "But we're going to Three Broomsticks."

"Of course we are, this is a shortcut. What did you expect, for us to waltz off grounds through the front door?" he laughed before marching up to the counter. "Hey, mate, a box of Cherry Cheering Drops," he said merrily, pointing to a jar near the register which held what appeared to be hard candies. He thanked the shop keeper and dropped a few Sickles onto the counter before grabbing his box and walking back over to Alex, offering her the candy.

"I'm not very hungry," she replied, looking around skeptically. Not that she imagined anyone she knew would be there, but she wanted to make sure. When she didn't think she recognized anyone, she turned back to him.

"I insist," he responded, placing one of the candies in her hand before popping one into his own mouth and leading them out of the shop. He stopped mechanically before crossing the street and offered her his arm again; not that there were any cars around, but he had been raised to do so.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not a baby, Weasley," she replied, starting to walk across the street and head to the location they were supposed to go to.

George frowned, watching her cross the street alone, still holding the candy he handed her. "I never said you were!" he called, walking quickly to keep up with her. "It's me, obviously I was afraid for my own safety. I never cross the road unless i'm holding someone's arm. It's a scary world out there."

She scoffed. "You have no idea, Weasley. You have _no _idea."

George frowned again, although he did so a bit more seriously this time. He tried to ignore her comment by running to the door, beating her to it. He swung the door open, grinning ear to ear again. "After you, madam."

"Thanks," mumbled Alex, walking inside to Three Broomsticks and looking around paranoidly again. When she was sure the cost was clear, she went further into the shop. "Want me to get a table?"

"Don't be silly," he murmured. "Table for two, please," he called to the pub owner who was leaning against the wall near the front door. They were led to a small table in the back of the shop; George pulled out Alex's chair for her once she had decided on which side of the table she was going to sit at.

She sighed heavily and sat down, and started rapping her hands on the table. She was an artist - she constantly needed something to do with her hands. "Well, congratulations," she replied. "You got me here without an injury."

George sat down opposite her and laughed. "You were seriously concerned you'd be injured on the way to town?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied easily. "I was actually talking about you."

"Well, in that case, thank you. It is quite a miracle," he responded. He was determined to achieve a normal conversation with her, even if he was going to have to make himself look like a fool first.

"Hello, Fred, how've yeh been?" asked a tall, curvy woman who approached their table holding a small notepad. "Or is it George?"

"It's George," he answered, turning a bit red in the face. "I've been alright, how about you, Madam Rosmerta?"

"Good, good. What can I get yeh?" she asked, scanning Alex suspiciously, realizing who was accompanying George.

"Round of Butterbeers, thanks," he said, watching the words _2 Butterbeers_ magically appear on her notepad. As soon as she walked away, he turned back to Alex. "Funny thing, everyone mistakes me for Fred. Strange, too, when I'm the better-looking twin."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she replied, watching everyone in the pub, as if she was expecting her father to show up. And in all honesty, she wouldn't have been surprised. "How long is this going to be?"

"Usually only takes a couple seconds to pull out a couple bottles of Butterbeer out," he answered a bit sarcastically. He avoided talking about how long they would be there; he didn't want to make it seem like he was holding her hostage.

She nodded, fidgeting with the bottom of her sweater and her dark jeans, not sure what to say. He was the first bloke she'd been alone with, excluding Draco and Terrence, since... well... ever. Of course, her brother Lucas didn't count in that either.

"How's your brother doing?" George asked quietly, folding his hands on the table.

"Here yeh go, kids," said Madam Rosmerta merrily, placing a pair of Butterbeer bottles on the table as she walked by.

She took a swig, grateful for the distraction. "Haven't talked to him recently," she replied. "He's been busy." _And avoiding me._

"Hmm," was all he could answer, regretting mentioning her family. He felt he didn't have the right to, after what Bill had done. "Oh," he exclaimed, remembering the candies. "Why haven't you tried the drop yet? I think you'll like them."

"I told you, I'm not hungry." She didn't eat much anyway-- not to the point where it was a problem or anything, she just wasn't a huge fan of food.

"Come on, don't be a sore sport," he said heartily, placing another in front of her on the table. "I promise you'll like it."

She looked at the candy, then looked up at him. "George," she said firmly. It was probably the first time she called him by his name. It sounded foreign. "I'm not hungry."

She might as well have called him stupid. George looked absolutely heartbroken. "Oh, alright, I was just being polite," he mumbled quietly. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Fred and I invented those, old Grugwyn over in Honeydukes agreed to sell a couple of our sweets."

She nodded, tracing the rim of her Butterbeer with her finger. "That's...... cool," she replied, only half paying attention. She got distracted so easily; especially whenever she had the urge to draw. Like now. Plus, she wanted to know why Lucas was avoiding her, and why Cedric kept acting like they were friends, and... "George, why did you decide to take Chloe and me out on dates if we lost the game?"

"Because I figured you could use better company than Malfoy and Higgs for a change," he responded nonchalantly.

"And you think _you're _the better company than my friends?" she asked, quirking her brow.

"I _know_ I'm better company than Malfoy and Higgs combined. ...Friends... you call them? Well, there's your first problem."

She laughed. "_Problem_?" she repeated. "If that's my first problem, tell me, Mr. Expert, what are the others?"

"Well, you're much too sweet to be meddling with their sort, so your second problem is that you don't open up to anyone else enough to find some _new_ friends," he continued with a rather satisfied look on his face.

"I don't think I'm the one with the problem, Weasley. Your problem is that you don't know me... at _all. _And even if you did, you wouldn't care, so I don't see why it's in your place to tell me to make new friends when I'm perfectly fine with the ones that I have now. And I would be, even if I had a choice."

"Of course you have a choice," he said exasperatedly. "It's your life. And I wasn't finished, anyway. I think your third problem is that half of you wants to hex me for being blood-related to Bill, but your kinder half is telling you not to. So if you'd like to hex me, go ahead and get that out of the way now," he stated smugly, twiddling his thumbs calmly and giving her a broad smile.

She shook her head. "You know nothing about me, Weasley. And you care even less. So stop putting on this facade; it's not very flattering on you."

"You'd be surprised at just how much I do care about you, Carter. It's a shame you won't believe it no matter how much I'll tell you, though. Rosmerta," he called suddenly, "how about a shot of Firewhiskey?" Rosmerta waved an approval at him from across the pub and he nodded in return. "Would you like another drink?" he asked sweetly.

"Gladly," she replied, rolling her eyes. "And I don't see why you'd care about me anyway."

"Another Butterbeer!" he shouted, causing Madam Rosmerta to narrow her eyes at Alex again. "Regardless of how the rest of my family feels about you lot, I think what happened between my father, Bill and your mother has nothing to do with you." He sighed in relief when Rosmerta brought them their drinks, thankful for a distraction from what had just slipped from his mouth.

She shook her head. "If only you knew, Weasley," she replied, tugging at the end of her sleeves and running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't lying when I said your family is the reason my life is a living hell now. What happened between your father, your brother, and my mother has absolutely everything to do with me... now. It explains a lot."

"The fact of the matter is, our families let the war escalate to the point where one of them was going to have to lose his or her life, my father or your mother. Regrettably, someone did die... but it's despicable that we allowed it to happen. Fred and I couldn't talk to Bill for weeks," he trailed off, his voice almost breaking.

She sighed heavily. "That's not what I'm talking about, Weasley," she said in frustration. "I'm not still mourning the death of my mother. Hell, I'm not even mourning, and if I continue to talk to you about this, I'm going to be dead. Merlin, I'm probably going to be dead just by being out here with you. My life isn't hell because my mother died. My life is hell because my mother's name was Michelle, and that's my middle name."

George cleared his throat, feeling much more comfortable. "Bugger, I've always rather fancied the name Albert. We could change our names together if you'd like," he said heartily, gulping down his shot of Firewhiskey.

She managed a small smile and shook her head, not saying anything.

"Honestly, if I had a middle name I'm sure I'd find it ghastly, too. My mother got away with naming my sister _Ginerva,_ for Merlin's sake."

She nodded. "That's true..."

"Alright, what's going through your head?" George asked suddenly, placing both palms on the table.

She glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just when you were starting to actually talk to me, you hide back in your shell. We were making progress, Carter!" he said with a smile, beckoning her to continue.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, taking another swig of butterbeer.

"Well, I'd like an explanation then. It's not every day I'm told that I contribute to making someone's life a living hell, as you put it."

She shook her head. "I can't talk about it," she whispered, averting her eyes.

George stood abruptly, placing five Galleons on the table. "Then let's go somewhere else."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because if I'm not mistaken, you agreed to a _date_, and on a _date_ you're obliged to at least take a stab at communicating with your _date,_" he said quickly, lowering his tone of voice.

"No... I shouldn't have even brought it up," she replied. "That was stupid. Can we just... go back to Hogwarts or something?"

George sighed heavily. "As you wish," he answered a bit glumly, offering her his hand once more to get up from her seat.

She shook her head and got up from the seat herself, and started walking out of Three Broomsticks.

The trip back through the tunnel to Hogwarts was substantially more quiet than the first; George had grabbed her arm and told her to be careful when tripped, but he quickly let go and they carried on silently. After they had climbed out of the witch's hump, he waved it closed with his wand and turned to Alex. Choosing his words carefully, he began, "Thank you for not hexing me tonight."

"You're welcome," she said, a faint smile on her lips. "I'm not much company, you'll find."

"I like your company just fine. In time, you'll admit I'm a swell date and ask me out again. I'm sure of it," he said with a grin. He then handed her the box of Cherry Cheering Drops and walked up the corridor, humming the Hogwarts school anthem as he turned out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8: Hot and Cold

Chapter VIII: Hot and Cold

"I don't want to go, do I really have to?" Chloe whined as she stared at the ceiling, lying face up on Draco's bed. It was nearing nine o' clock, when she would have to meet Fred Weasley in the Great Hall for a date. She had spent about an hour getting ready, but it wasn't anything special; she always payed more attention than she should to her hair, clothing and makeup. Normally she wouldn't look twice at a Gryffindor (unless he was especially good-looking), but she had lost a bet and deep down, she knew she wouldn't let herself back out. She was an Ackerman, after all.

Draco laughed, laying next to her on his stomach. He glanced over at her, and thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Sometimes, though, he thought she tried too hard - he thought she was naturally beautiful, and, consequently, needed few enhancers. "Well," he said, "I'd like it if you didn't go and just hung out with me. However, you _did _make a bet, and you should honor it. After all... I believe Alex ended up going with George tonight." He hadn't heard back from her, though... and he was a little bit worried.

"I know, I refuse to be the one to back out," she responded bitterly. "So do you reckon I should hex him back or just flat out kill him if he tries to jinx me?" she asked, turning onto her side to make eye contact with him, suddenly realizing how close they actually were.

He smirked, also realizing this. Smoothly, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place. "Hex him. Killing is too messy; too many people would notice."

She laughed, straightening out her outfit out of self-consciousness and an obsession with perfection. She wore a black skirt, a green blouse which accentuated her eyes and flattered her body type, and rather high heels which Draco had disapproved of many times before. She abruptly sat up in bed. "When our fathers find out about this, we're as good as dead," she murmured, terror washing over her face.

Sitting up as well, he took this opportunity to comfortingly wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her a little closer to him. "I won't let anything happen," he assured her. His face contained total seriousness - there was no hint of a smirk or amusement on his pale features.

_He's got his arm around my waist again,_ she thought. "Well, it's like Alex was telling Terrence, I don't think you're quite yet a match for my father. But it's nice to know you're a determined bloke."

"Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you girls," he replied. He refrained from saying _'anything else'_.

Chloe ignored him along with the small voice in the back of her mind which told her that both Mr. Carter and Mr. Ackerman alike could easily do Draco damage beyond repair with so much as a flick of the wand. "Draco," she began softly, "do you think Fred knows about my brother?" She almost shuddered when she mentioned him; she thought about Derek's horrible death two years earlier at the hands of the Order of the Pheonix as infrequently as possible.

"It's hard to say," he responded quietly. "I don't think it's something that they would go lamenating, y'know? But there's definitely a possibility that he knows."

Tears had started to form at the corners of Chloe's eyes but she stopped herself and cleared her throat before she could let herself cry. She hoped Draco hadn't noticed. "You're right, he probably knows. If I could get my hands on Kingsley, I swear..." she started bitterly, clenching her teeth and unconsciously gripping her wand.

He went over and put his hands on hers. "I know," he whispered. "And... I hate to say this, but if you're meeting Weasel at 9, you should leave now. Not that I want you to go," he added hastily.

"Of course you wouldn't want me to leave, I'm _me,_" she teased, sniffling and feeling the warmth of his hand on hers.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "And you'll tell me if he tries anything on you, right?"

"Draco," she mock-scolded, making a muscle with her arm. "I can defend myself-- I'm a big girl!" she answered through fits of giggles, scrunching her nose and trying to appear menacing.

"Uh huh," he said, poking her nose and smirking. He stood up a little taller, holding his head high. "You are a _very _big girl," he teased.

Chloe stood on her toes so that she was the same height as Draco. She felt much better about the date with Fred; Draco always had a way of making her feel more relaxed. "Goodbye, Draco," she retorted formally. "I shall inform you of how the evening went."

He smirked. "I will be anxiously awaiting your response," he said just as formally, patting her head and standing on his toes so that he was taller than her again.

Chloe scrunched her nose again and pulled out her wand, giving it a way and causing Draco to quickly lose three inches in height. "Ha, who's taller now?" she laughed before starting out the door.

"Chloe!! Put me back right!!" he exclaimed, running after her.

Chloe ignored Draco, making her way down the stairs from the boys dormitory, through the Slytherin Common Room and out the door.

He grumbled and decided that he'd go find Terrence to set him right again. Going to Alex would be embarrassing, though she'd probably enjoy the moment.

When she had finally reached the doors to the Great Hall, Chloe stood in front of them and stubbornly checked her watch every few seconds. When it was thirty seconds past nine, she began to grow excited; she planned on keeping her word and leaving if he were a minute late. However, fifty seconds past nine, she heard quick footsteps from down the corridor, and sure enough, a glimpse of fire-red hair.

Fred was feeling quite proud of himself and the date he had planned. He'd actually wanted to get to know her a little better for a while - and he knew she would be one that wouldn't be able to back out of a bet. That was very much like him. After setting everything up, he started walking to the Great Hall, figuring that he was right on time. He was dressed nicely - a pair of nice pants, and a blue, button-down shirt. His hair was (somewhat) tame, and his eyes shone with excitement.

A feeling of disappointment dropped through Chloe's insides, but she hid her emotions. "Evening," she said monotonously when he reached her.

"Don't be so down. I have something good up my sleeve," he replied, offering her his arm when he got there. "Hungry?"

"Sure," she anwered, taking his arm tentatively. After all, she hadn't eaten since lunchtime. She tended to skip a meal here and there much to Draco's dismay; she protested that she needed to keep her figure. She couldn't help but think of Alex and George, either. George had probably done the same as Fred and offered Alex his arm, but if she knew her best friend, she was positive that Alex refused.

He smirked when she took his arm. "Great," he replied. "I hope you'll be able to keep your stomach, though. We have to do a bit of flying first."

"Oh?" she asked in surprise, her spirits brightening. "And where are we flying to?"

"You'll see!" he exclaimed in a sing-song voice, grabbing his broom from where he'd left it in a cupboard. Once they got outside, he mounted his broom and waited for her to get on.

Chloe stared at Fred. "I don't have my broom," she said flatly.

He quirked his eyebrow. "Duh. You're flying with me... on my broom," he said matter-of-factly.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Don't be thick, I'll summon mine. _Accio Firebo--_"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Seriously, Chloe. It's a surprise."

She quickly pushed his hand away from her and stood frozen for a second or two, turning this over in her mind. "Fine," she finally said, taking a seat behind him on his broom. "I hope you know how quickly my father is going to murder me for this," she added bitterly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Take a chance, Chloe. Life isn't any fun if you don't take any risks," he replied before kicking off fiercely. "Hold on!"

Chloe gasped at how abruptly Fred kicked off the ground; she then realized that she must have always been more graceful about flying upwards than boys were. She watched as the path below them that led to Hogwarts' front doors became narrower and narrower.

He smirked and flew them outside of Hogwarts, and out into the night. He began flying over the Black Lake, content with how warm and clear the night was. Stars were everywhere, and the weather was perfect.

"Where are we going?" she repeated as she held onto Fred more tightly, feeling herself sliding off the broom a bit. She couldn't help but notice that it didn't have as smooth or fast a ride as her Firebolt. Sensing the difference, she looked over her shoulder and recognized the broom handle to be that of a Cleansweep, a cheaper and older type of broom than her own.

"Not too much further," he assured her, being able to sense that she was nervous. When they got to the other side of the lake, the side that nobody could reach on Hogwarts grounds walking, he landed the broom. He had a picnic blanket suspended in a bit of air, some candles, and a basket. "Table for two?" he asked, smirking and waiting for her reaction.

Chloe's jaw dropped a bit, mostly because of her mastery of charmwork. _He and George are always selling those pranks and sweets, though... They've got to be brilliant at Charms..._ "Looks like you're almost as good as I am when it comes to charms, Weasley," she said indignantly, raising her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, and went over to the blanket. He made it so that it was easy for them to get onto it, and held his hand out for her to climb on as well. "This is nothing," he replied easily.

"I could do this kind of jinxing in my sleep," she answered competitively with a grin as she accepted his hand and slowly climbed onto the picnic blanket, carefully sitting down and fixing her skirt.

"As could I," said Fred smugly, sitting down and opening the basket. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just knicked a bunch of stuff from the kitchen."

"This is fine, thank you," she answered politely, taking a plate with food which Fred handed her. _Why be so polite? He's with __**them**__,_ she thought.

He nodded and took a plate for himself, and started eating in silence. He didn't know what to say.

"Why'd you want to take me out if you're too afraid to talk to me, Weasley?" Chloe spat, after a few painfully silent minutes.

"Actually, I wasn't afraid of talking to you, Ackerman," he replied. "I was perfectly content with silence, until your horrible attitude ruined it."

Chloe placed her plate in the basket again, not having eaten much, anyway. "Fine, we'll just sit here in silence, then," she responded curtly, crossing her arms stubbornly.

He shrugged. "Fine," responded Fred. He didn't do well with stubborn people. He was sure that she had a reason to be the way she was, and he judged her. Of _course _he judged her, but it wasn't like she didn't judge him either! And he knew starting over was impossible. "I can bring you back when I'm done if you want." He had a whole evening planned, but... obviously she didn't want to do this.

Chloe immediately felt guilty, and relaxed a bit, uncrossing her arms. "It's alright, I'm here already, aren't I?" she said apologetically, her eyes gleaming in the twilight.

"You know, this whole hot and cold game isn't really fun," he responded.

Chloe tensed, having heard similar variations of that line before. She couldn't help it; she was raised to act one way but felt in her heart she should act another. "Sorry," she mumbled, tugging nervously on her locks. "You can take me back if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

He sighed. "No," he replied, his tone a little less harsh. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. I want to get to know you so I don't have to rely on judgments. I want you to get to know me. I'm not a bad person."

She blinked. "That's funny, I've heard quite the opposite about you lot my entire life."

"Generalizations. Have you ever heard about anything bad about _me_?"

Chloe wracked her brain for any mention of the Weasley twins. She couldn't remember any, Fred and George being constantly overshadowed by the more prominent threats, Bill and Arthur Weasley. "No, I suppose not."

"Then... how about we try for a clean slate? You and me, no judgments. We'll just get to know each other, and, based on our own impressions, we'll make decisions from there."

_You're going to get murdered..._ "Okay," she answered slowly. "No judgements."

He reached his arm out for her to shake it, hoping that she did.

Chloe hesitated, then shook his hand and smiled. "So now what do we do?" she asked shyly.

"Now," he replied, putting the plate into the basket. "The game begins."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" she blurted, watching Fred hop back onto his broom before climbing back on herself.

He smirked. "You'll see!" he sing-songed, making sure the picnic basket and everything was secure on his broom before kicking off again.

* * *

Chloe practically skipped to the dungeon where the Slytherin House was found. She had never really been able to make a new friend before, she had only been raised to constantly be in the presence of the Carter, Malfoy and Higgs family. Her parents had chosen her friends for her more than anything, really.  
As soon as she had stepped foot inside the Slytherin common room, which was dark save for a few dimly lit candles, she stopped midstep and gasped, the smile disappearing from her face. "You scared me half to death, Draco," she sighed, placing a hand over her heart and walking over to the couch he was sitting on. "It's rather late, isn't it?"

Knowing it was late but not caring, Draco had stayed up to wait for Chloe to return from her date with weasel - and it was nearly past midnight when she returned. "It's actually half passed midnight," he replied, somewhat accusingly. "What are you doing back so late? I thought you'd be back hours ago."

"Relax, I'm still in one piece," she said with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood. She sat down next to him on the couch. "You shouldn't have waited up for me."

"Yes, I should have. What if something had happened to you?"

Chloe sighed. "We've been over this already, I can defend myself perfe--"

"It's half passed midnight," he repeated. "You were out with a Weasley."

A bit of color rose in Chloe's cheeks. "Well, you've seen me, and now you know I'm fine, so good night," she answered angrily, rising to her feet again.

"Why the bloody hell were you out so late??" he practically demanded.

"You know, I don't think it's any of your business," Chloe retorted, making her way over to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"It might be your father's business, though," he blurted out.

Chloe froze in her tracks and turned around slowly. "You wouldn't," she seethed.

He shrugged. "He's going to find out anyway. I, at least, need a good alibi to help you get off of the hook. Honestly - what the hell did you two do tonight? You're practically _smiling_!"

"I'll hex you until you _can't _smile anymore, Malfoy. If you _must_ know, we had a picnic dinner on the far side of the Black Lake, then Fred took me to the Astronomy Tower. We just talked," she added hastily, still fuming.

"Did he touch you?" he asked dangerously.

Chloe hesitated for a moment, remembering how she held onto his waist when they were on his Cleansweep and when he placed an arm on her shoulder while they were in conversation. "Don't be thick, of course he didn't touch me. Otherwise, he'd be dead."

He nodded shortly, and glanced at the grandfather clock in the common room. "Go to sleep, Chloe. It's late. You look exhausted."

She stared back at him angrily, turning crimson. "Well, I assume the interrogation is over, then! Thanks for your permission, I was hoping you'd let me sleep tonight!" she practically shrieked before storming up the stairs and out of sight.

He rolled his eyes. _So dramatic sometimes, _he thought, rubbing his eyes before heading upstairs. Though he was exhausted, all he could think about was the fact that Chloe had been out with a Weasley tonight - actually, both of his girls had. And that thought alone made him very, _very _nervous.


	9. Chapter 9: The Howler

Chapter IX: The Howler

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. So quiet, in fact, that all Alex could hear at their end of the Slytherin table was rhythmic breathing and the clattering of dishes. She wasn't eating much, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She was staring out at the Gryffindor table, her eyes locked on George Weasley. At least, she thought it was George - it could very well have been Fred. She could never tell those two apart. But she just kept thinking about their conversation the previous night, and the vital piece of information she let slip. _My mother's name was Michelle; the same as my mother's._

Though he was still angry that their date had gone passed midnight, Draco was trying to forget about it. Chloe seemed at least a little bit happy, and that was definitely a nice change. He wasn't a fan of how quiet breakfast was with the four of them, and tried to wrack his brain for a subject for them to talk about. "So... Quidditch is starting up," he said, playing around with the eggs on his plate. He wasn't that hungry either.

Chloe felt her insides turning when no one answered Draco. While she was still angry at him for pressing her last night, it wasn't really his fault; he had good reason to be weary of the Weasleys, and she had agreed to check back with him anyway.

Terrence stole glances at Alex when he could. He didn't want to be noticed doing so. She kept ogling at the Gryffindor table, and he was growing more and more uneasy about not knowing how her date with George had gone. He gripped his silverware a bit more tightly imagining having to beat either Weasley into a pulp for having touched his girls; although, he was more concerned for Alex. He convinced himself that he felt this way because Draco takes care of Chloe; Alex was like a sister to him, really. _Right?_

He sighed when no one replied to him, and just continued to play with his food. He knew his mother wouldn't be happy if she found out he was playing with his food, but... he didn't particularly care. "Mail's in," he said suddenly.

Alex snapped out of the trance she'd been in when hundreds of owls swooped in above their heads, owls delivering letters and packages to students. She recognized her owl, a beautiful brown owl, swoop down. Attached to his leg was a red envelop, addressed to her; her name glaring out from where the letter landed on the plate. She tensed immediately.

"Bugger," said Chloe loudly, springing back to life. "Alex, take it and ru--"  
"ALEXANDRA MICHELLE CARTER," the Howler bellowed through the voice of Evan Carter, placing particular emphasis on her middle name. Perhaps it was because he was so disappointed. "A FEW MINUTES IN SCHOOL AND YOU'VE ALREADY LANDED YOURSELF A DETENTION, YOU USELESS GIRL!" The entire Grand Hall had become horridly silent; Chloe looked around in terror to find that not only were all of the students staring at them, but the professors were as well. She glanced at Draco before letting her eyes fall on Alex.

She was trying to stay cool and collected; just like _he'd _taught her to do, even the worst of situations. Like now. Inwardly, she was _panicking. _He'd found out about _everything_, and she was in SO much trouble, and everything was going to hurt so much. She winced, trying to ignore the eyes and faces from everyone- students and staff alike as they stared at her. It was impossible to drown out her father's voice as flashbacks started wracking on her. _"Michelle... c'mon, baby, I need you tonight." "Daddy, it's Alex... I don't know what you're talking about."_

"YOU AND EDWARD'S DAUGHTER HAD BETTER START BEHAVING," the Howler continued, as Chloe stared at Alex in horror, feeling worse when Alex seemed unaffected. "AND IF I HEAR SO MUCH OF A WHISPER OF YOUR MEDDLING WITH INSIGNIFICANT BLOOD TRAITORS AGAIN, I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS SO FAST IT'LL MAKE YOUR HOLLOW HEAD SPIN!"

Chloe, who had her back to the Gryffindor table, instinctively turned around and made eye contact with Fred. She immediately regretted it; the entire Great Hall, who had been concentrating on their section of the Slytherin table, was now staring at the Weasleys, who had all blushed a furious red.  
Then Chloe realized that the Howler had not thinned away into nothing yet. And suddenly... "WE WILL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN YOU RETURN HOME," boomed the low, rumbling voice of Edward Ackerman.

_"Lexi, c'mon, baby, I promise it won't hurt." _"I... I have to go," she choked out, standing up abruptly and not noticing anyone else's faces anymore. This had started when she was ten, when her mother died. Tears were already swelling up, and she was on the verge of a break down. And Alexandra [Michelle] Carter did _not _break down. Ever.

Draco glanced nervously at Terrence, then at Chloe as the Great Hall burst into whisperes. Some students were pointing at their section, others were rolling their eyes.

Chloe would have followed Alex, except that her muscles didn't work properly for a minute. She watched wordlessly as the Howler finally ripped itself up and disappeared into ashes, tears furiously streaming down her face. She pointedly avoided eye contact with Draco and Terrence, as well as ignored Fred Weasley when she heard him ask her if she was alright.

He scooted over to her. "Do you wanna get out of here?" he whispered softly.

_"Daddy, what are you doing? Please stop..." _Not being able to control her tears, she let some slide as she passed all of the other tables. Some were staring at her; some at Chloe. No one had ever seen either girl so vulnerable before. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there, but at this point, she didn't care. As long as it was away from the memories.

Cedric Diggory, furious with the way Alexandra's father had spoken to the girls, rose and tore silently after Alex. "Wait!" he shouted as soon as they had left the Great Hall.

Chloe didn't say a word, she just sat frozen, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and was becoming very lightheaded. _Draco was probably the one that told our fathers what happened,_ she thought glumly. _He kept mentioning that they would find out and threatened to tell them last night..._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped out of her seat, realizing the hand belonged to Fred, and backed away from him, from the Slytherin table, and from everyone around her. Hoping no one would follow, she started to walk rather quickly out of the Great Hall, feeling increasingly like she was going to faint.

She somehow landed outside. When she got outside into the warm air, she ended up collapsing onto her knees and curling up into a ball, crying. Not so much because of the Howler, no - because of the memories. Beatings in every possible manner were fresh in her mind. Abuse. Assalt. Her life flashed before her eyes. She didn't know anyone was following her. "Please... stop," she whimpered.

Being as chivalrous as he was, Draco followed after her. "Chloe, wait! Please!" he called, making sure that he glared hard at Fred before evacuating the Great Hall with everyone staring at him.

"Alex!" Cedric called after her, running to keep up as she kept on until she reached the Grounds. When she fell to the floor, he ran to her side and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Alex," he said worriedly, concern clouding his voice.

Chloe couldn't even form words if she had wanted to answer Malfoy. She made it into the corridor before someone had given her shoulder a tug.

He ended up catching up to her and tugged gently on her shoulder. "Chloe, please," he whispered, looking her over with concern.

She shook her head, tears staining her face. "Make him stop," she whispered. _"Let's see if you're as good as you're mother tonight..." "My only regret is that we had you and Lucas." _She couldn't even register who was with her; she figured it would be Terrence.

"Make who stop?" asked Cedric firmly, trying to get Alex to sit up. "Alexandra!" he shouted when she didn't respond, concern now turning into fear.

Chloe tried to wriggle away from Draco's hold on her robes, but turned around instead when she couldn't tear herself away. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form words again, and as the room began to spin more violently, she held onto Draco's arm for support.

She winced when she heard a male voice shout; she finally stopped crying, but was now having more dry-sobs. She was a mess.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, running his hands through her hair soothingly. "Let's go find a place to sit?" he suggested.

Cedric gently helped Alex sit up and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. "Should I go get help?"

Chloe gulped and nodded, trying to pat tears away from her cheeks. It was hopeless; more and more strolled down her face.

Draco guided her towards an empty classroom, and let them inside. He sat her down on the professor's desk, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He started gently wiping away her tears.

She shook her head. It was the answer to both his questions.


End file.
